Family Secrets
by NeverSayNever777
Summary: Eli has some... Um... Family secrets. How can he keep something this big from Clare?
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the complex dimension that is my mind, I felt myself being overtaken by a warm darkness, and my heart fluttered.

"Guess who?"

Could Clare be more adorable? I spun around and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Hey there, you."

Clare and I had been dating for two months, a week, and four days. And not a single speed bump can wreck the bond we have. Everything is going perfectly.

"Do you wanna hang out later?" She asked, brushing a dark hair off his face.

"Today? I'd love to, Clare Bear, but I'm busy."

Her lower lip jutted out ever-so-slightly in a pout. "With what?"

"Um, well it's…"

"Family stuff?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Ok well I understand… Maybe we can hang out this weekend."

"Maybe." I hated disappointing her. God, I felt like an ass. But Shelby was all I had left of Julia and there's no way I'm letting her go.

CLARE

He's not cheating on me.

_But he's never nervous like that._

He's not cheating on me.

_But he's been bailing a lot lately._

He's not cheating on me.

She wanted to be mad at him, she really did. But how could she be mad at this gorgeous guy who smirks at her blush and smiles into their kisses.

She doesn't have to be mad at him, because he's not cheating on her.

Right?

ELI

I drove up to the house where Shelby was staying; I guess we made the right choice letting her go there. I would give anything to have her by my side at all times, but this was best for her. Two nice-looking people were sitting with her on the swing in the front. My stomach flipped when they saw me.

"Elijah?"

"Victoria, Mark. I'm here to see Shelby."

"Oh, of course. What brings you here?"  
"I just, need to see her."

"She's right here. Where's Julia?" 

Oh, gosh… This story is probably gonna be my most intense. Brace yourselves for Shelby. I don't know how obvious I made it, but can you guess who Shelby is?


	2. Chapter 2

As Eli stepped into his car after his visit with Shelby, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The name "Clare" was displayed on the screen. He flipped it open.

"Hey"

"Done with your family business?"

"Yeah, and I think we need to talk."

CLARE'S POV

"Yeah, and I think we need to talk."

Clare's stomach flipped, and she clutched the side of her bed to keep from falling over. The last time she heard those words, KC had broken up with her. Remembering the heartache she had endured made her heart wrench with the ultimate fear that she could lose Eli.

"Sure," she choked, and cleared her throat. "The Dot in ten?

"I'm kinda far away… Let's say a half hour?

"Sounds good."

It didn't sound good. It sounded like slow, agonizing torture. She had to push through. She managed to pull herself into a pair of skinny jeans and a V-neck with black flats. She pinned one side of her hair back and begin to walk to The Dot.

ELI'S POV

He clutched the steering wheel till his knuckles were white. Shelby was beautiful. Green eyes and dark auburn hair like Julia's. Clare was going to kill him. No, she couldn't kill him. She would cry, which would be worse. She wasn't going to let him go through this without suffering. She was going to do to him what she did to KC.

He slammed his fist on the steering wheel and his breathing picked up. He was making Clare seem like the bad guy here. He hated himself. The whole Shelby thing had started before he even knew Clare existed. But that didn't suppress his guilt.

He walked into The Dot just as Clare was ordering a decaf tea. God, even what she drank was sweet and innocent. What would she think when she found out what he had done.

"Clare!" she turned around. Her eyes were slightly red and they watered, making them shine. She was too beautiful for him to hurt her, but he didn't have a choice.

"Eli, hi." She flashed him a watery, half-hearted smile. She gestured to the chair across from her and he sat. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it before she could pull away.

"Please don't cry. Not yet."

CLARE'S POV

What did he mean "not yet"?

"What did you need to talk about?"  
"Ok, remember my girlfriend?"  
"The one who passed?"

She was always sensitive around the word "die". Even after what he was putting her through, no one deserved to feel the pain of loss.

"Well when she was alive, she had a lot of issues with her stepmom. So she stayed with us a lot. And one night, she was in my room and we…"  
"Oh. Um… Ok well you know I'm waiting till marriage, right?"  
"Yes, and I respect that. But Julia and I we… We had a bit of an issue."

"What happened?"

ELI'S POV

This was harder than I thought it was gonna be.

"She got pregnant. And she kept it." Clare's mouth opened and her blue eyes widened. My heart sank thinking of the pain that must be behind those beautiful eyes. "Please, Clare, don't judge us."

God, I was so stupid! Clare is the nicest person you've ever met and still, STILL you look down at her.

"I won't," she reached across the table and grabbed my hand again and gave it a comforting squeeze. "So where's Baby Goldsworthy now?"  
"With her adopted parents."  
"Is that what you were doing today?"  
"Yeah." How was she so calm? She sat here, looking at me like I was the one going through hell. Well maybe I was…

"What's her name?"  
"Shelby."

Clare smiled. "Pretty."

For some reason, anger stirred in my veins. "Dammit, Clare!"

"What?"

"How can sit there, complementing me on the name of the child I had with another girl?"  
"Eli, I know you must be going through hell and I'm not gonna make it worse."  
"Why are you so nice to me?"  
She squeezed my hand once again. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." I was taken aback, but there wasn't a hint of hesitation in my voice.

_I love Clare Diane Edwards._

Ugh sorry. This chapter should've been like twenty times better. Oh well. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare plastered a pathetic smile on her face during the car ride home. They reached her house and Eli gave her a weak smile and grasped her hand. "I love you, Clare. This doesn't change that."

"I love you too, Eli." She walked up to her front door and felt a ball of tension building up in her heart. She found herself running to her room, completely ignoring her parents, it's not like they noticed her anyway.

She slammed her door and leaped onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow and sobbing uncontrollably. She thought she had cleared out Julia as much as she could when they cleaned Eli's room. They were to a point where she was just a fond memory in Eli's mind to be kept for reminiscence. Now there was more, a child! A piece of Julia's DNA combined with Eli's. Clare knew she couldn't keep up her act of happiness. She had to come to terms with this.

On the drive home, Eli started thinking about Shelby. She looked so much like Julia, even as a baby. When he held her, she smiled a sweet, toothless smile. One corner of her mouth rose just a smidge more than the other, just like Julia's. Her hair was brown with a hint of red in it, just like Julia's. Her eyes were bright with enthusiastic curiosity, just like Julia's always were.

He knew things weren't ok. He knew Clare well enough to know that she would never do anything to make him upset, even if it meant bottling in her emotions to the breaking point. He slammed his fists on the steering wheel in ager for himself. He was putting Clare through hell, and there was nothing he could do about it. He could cut Shelby out of his life and be a deadbeat, or he could let Clare suffer in silence. He couldn't win. No one could.

Suddenly a tear glistened in the corner of his eye. He looked out the window into the rain and let it fall. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown forward. He felt an unbearable sense of pain; he heard a siren and a strange ringing noise, then everything faded into a chilling blackness.

Aww snap! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update as soon as I can… Leave reviews and have a happy Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4

I love you guys! You've been more than generous with reviews, NOT that I'm complaining! I know, I know, I haven't updated Fantasy in forever! Maybe tonight I will… Maybe… Be sure to check out my other stories and leave reviews on this one! Thanks!

CLARE'S POV:

"Hello? Adam?" She heard a lot of ruckus on the other end of the line. Scary sounds, like sirens, heavy breathing, a couple screams. She was beginning to panic.

"ADAM? Are you there?"  
"It's Eli! He's hurt! He was driving and I guess he wasn't paying attention and-"  
"I'm on my way!" I nearly shouted as I slipped on shoes and a jacket, tears already falling violently down my face. "What hospital is he at?"  
"I'm in the ambulance with him, I was walking by when it happened, and we're going to St. Helen's."  
"I'll be there in fifteen. Tell him I love him!" there was desperation in her voice; she needed him to know that she would never stop loving him.

"I will. He'll be fine Clare, but he's going to want to see you."

"I'm out the door, please make sure he doesn't…" she couldn't say it. She knew Adam couldn't stop Eli from dying, but she had to find some sort of consoling solace in her friend.

"I will, Clare. He'll be fine."

She hung up. Her tears were falling too fast and too heavily for comfort. Her skin stung against the cool evening wind. She would've loved this weather in any other instance, but in this case it seemed almost symbolic of her emotions. She had been sprinting, and within the promised fifteen minutes, she had reached the hospital.

She approached the front desk, "Goldsworthy… Eli, er, Elijah!" she stammered, then finally managed his name, sort of.

"Are you Clare?"

"Yes." Had Adam talked to her?  
"Good, he's been asking for you. That boy really loves you," she winked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I love him, too. More than he knows."

She gave an obligatory chuckle and led me into a room where the boy I loved lay sleeping in obvious pain.

ELI'S POV

I awoke with the feeling of a presence in the room. When my vision focused, I saw a flash of familiar auburn hair, and oceanic blue eyes. They were so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who's they were. I assumed she was another nurse. "Get out. I'm sleeping."  
"Eli?" It was Clare! I mentally slapped myself for forgetting the soul belonging to those crystal eyes.

"Clare! Clare, you're here. I'm sorry, I- I thought you were a nurse."  
She grinned, "You're okay!"

"No, I'm dying." Those eyes glazed over, alight with concern.

"I'm kidding, Clare." I waited for the obligatory smack on the arm I usually earn when my sarcasm goes too far. Then I realized my arm was bandaged. God only knows what was going on under that bandage. I took the blood that surfaced and was seen though the fabric as a warning to shield my eyes when the nurse removed it.

"You're arm looks bad… Does it hurt?"  
"A little." A lot. The thought of moving it made me wince. She looked down, and when she looked up again a tear sparkled down her cheek.

"Hey, come on now. It's not so bad. Come here." I held up my good arm, motioning to her to take cover under it. She kneeled next to me and I kissed her temple chastely. "I'm fine. Really."

She gave him a light smile and kissed him. He kissed back, but they were soon interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared. I looked up, and there they were.

CLARE'S POV

I looked up from me and Eli's kiss and saw two unfamiliar faces donned with sympathetic smiles towards Eli. I saw that they held an infant in their arms, and then I knew.

They were Shelby's adopted parents.

"Clare, this is Victoria and Mark… And that little bundle they're carrying is Shelby. Mark and Victoria, this is my girlfriend, Clare," Eli obviously sensed the discomfort in the room. I got up off my knees and waved to them, "Hi," I said, not knowing what to add to my greeting.

"Hello, Clare. It's nice to meet you."  
"You too. Um, well I promised my parents I wouldn't be too long, I'm sorry I have to leave." She leaned down and kissed Eli briefly and virtuously. "I love you, and I'll be here tomorrow. Feel better." She eyed his arm empathetically.

"I love you too. Probably more than you love me," he gave me a wink and my heart fluttered.

"Huh, sure, Goldsworthy." As I walked out of the room, my smile vanished. Shelby had Eli's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

ELI'S POV

At first, I thought Shelby had my eyes, but I was wrong. We shared the foresty color, but the enthusiastic shimmer was all her own. Whether she was excited to see her father, or curious about the bloodied bandage on his bicep.

Or maybe she was curious about the teary-eyed Clare who had just fled the scene. Mark and Victoria hadn't noticed, Clare's good at hiding emotions. But I can always tell.

I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of a feminine giggle, and the shine in Shelby's eyes brightened. Whatever I had done she found amusing. I smiled at her, causing her to flash me a wide, toothless grin.

"Mark! She's smiling!" The spirited statement made me break free from my eye contact with Shelby.

"She is?" Mark practically leaped from the chair he sat in to get a look.

"Is that unusual?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"She giggles, but never really _smiles,_" Victoria's expression was soft and sad. "She really loves you, Elijah."

"It's Eli," I corrected by instinct, "And I really love her too."

"Do you regret it?" Marks tone was a tad harsh and interrogative.

"Mark!" Victoria scolded.

"No, no, it's fine, Victoria. And, yes, I do. Every waking moment."

"Would you take her back if you could?"

I was confused. Throughout my life, I've learned to never get too excited… It suppresses disappointment. But I couldn't help but think maybe, MAYBE… I was getting my baby back.

"In a heartbeat."

"Well… It's good that you care so much for her and we really need to be going." She snatched Shelby from my arms before I could protest.

"Okay, bye… Thanks for coming." It was hopeless, they were already out the door, carrying my baby in their cold-hearted arms.

CLARE'S POV 

I decided to go see Eli again that night. I bothered to look a little nicer this time. I ran over my hair again with a curling iron and ran some lavender-scented gel through it so it wouldn't fall against the weather. I put on a pair of red skinny jeans and a black-and-white striped sweater. She pulled on some knee-high black boots and a leather jacket. He loved this outfit.

I checked my makeup once more then headed out the door.

When he saw me, his face lit up. "Hey there, beautiful."

I blushed and kissed his cheek gingerly. "How're you feeling?"

"Better." I knew he was lying, but didn't want to call him out now.

"That's good… When are they letting you out?"  
"Monday."  
"That's good."

"So I've heard."

His sarcasm stung just a bit, but it passed unheeded. "Something wrong?" my voice became inhabited by a heart full of concern, and then I saw it. A tear glistened in the corner of his emerald eye.

"They're really keeping her." It was hardly a whisper.

"I'm sorry, what?"  
"They're really keeping my baby from me." Feelings of losing Darcy bubbled in my chest, and I instantly ran over to Eli to comfort him.

"When Shelby was here, I made her smile. Apparently, her adopted parents have trouble making that happen, and I guess they got jealous and took her. They practically asked if I wanted her back, then rubbed in my face that she was theirs."  
"Eli, honey, I'm so sorry… You can still see her. They can't really tell you no, she's your baby. They have a piece of paper saying she's theirs, but she still has your eyes and your smirk. You're her father, Eli. Nothing can change that."  
"Some father I am, I dumped her with a family because…. Because…"  
"…Because you were scared."

"No!" I jumped when he raised his voice. "That's the excuse everyone uses, that they got 'scared'. I wasn't scared, I'm just a deadbeat who can't afford to lose his rep!"  
"Eli, don't talk about yourself that way. You can't let her slip from the gaps between your fingers," for emphasis, I interlaced my hand with his. "As long as you keep seeing that baby, she'll love you forever. More than she could ever love Mark or Victoria. And even if you stop the relationship here, she couldn't ever truly hate you. But she would never know how sweet, kind, and smart her father is." With that, I kissed his temple. He seemed calm. He looked up at me with a tear-stained, but still beautiful, face.

"I love you, Clare. And I want you to help me get my baby back."


	6. Chapter 6

ELI'S POV

Had I told anyone, _anyone, _else something like that, they would've looked at me like I was crazy. Clare only nodded and smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

God, I love her. "Can we take this to court?"  
"Whoa there!" she laughed. "Let's start with your parents, and then we can go to Mark and Victoria, and talk to them about it. But a minor can't adopt a child."

"Obviously, but I don't think Mark and Victoria are just going to _give _me Shelby."

"True, but we need to talk to them about you wanting her back… Maybe we can work something out."

"Can you really help me regain custody of another girl's baby?" She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I can help you do anything… Or at least try to. God, Eli. If only you knew how much I love you."  
"I do… And I love you even more."  
"I can't put it any simpler than this… No you don't." I smiled, letting her win. But I knew I was right… No one could ever love anything the way I love Clare. I love her more than Julia, more than my family, and though it pained me to say it, maybe more than Shelby…

CLARE'S POV

I leaned into him and kissed him for a good twenty seconds. When I pulled away, I saw him smile. Everything was worth it at that moment… The potential danger I could be in with trying to get Shelby back, the terror of Eli being in the hospital, and the pain of Shelby's existence. It was all worthwhile when he grinned at me with his eyes full of love.

"I need to be going."  
"No, please stay a little longer!" I chuckled at his childish begging, and contemplated staying. I really didn't want to leave him.

"I have to go plan for operation Shleby," I said with a smile. I knew that if I brought his desperation for her into this he would let me go.

"Fine." He mumbled, but he grasped me hand one last time and I squeezed it in an attempt of solace. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." With that I left, thinking way too hard about this. I couldn't help but think the answer was right in front of me. Maybe it was.

Suddenly, I felt myself bump into someone. Lost in thought, I shrieked a little.

"Oh, sorry, Miss." I heard a meek voice apologize and looked down to find a small child grinning ear to ear.

"Thank you for apologizing, Molly," her mother praised.  
"That's okay, Molly. Have a nice evening," I smiled sweetly at the family of three. They looked so… Happy. I heard them talking merrily behind me. "Are you excited to have a little sister, Molly?"  
"Yes!" she sounded ecstatic, and I chuckled mentally. "I'm gonna treat her like my own baby!" I heard her parents laughing. "But that'd be silly. She's not even your baby!"  
I was confused, I listened a little harder.  
"Well, she won't be our _real_ baby… But once we adopt her, she'll be all ours! Have you thought of names yet?"  
"I like Michelle, we can call her Shelly!"  
"That's a good idea."  
I smiled at the family's happiness, but a strange feeling stirred inside of me. I couldn't help but think that I had just had an epiphany.

I got home soon after. I buried my head in the pillow and soon drifted to sleep.

"_Sign these papers, Mr. Goldsworthy, and she's all yours."  
"Great," Bullfrog said in that raspy voice of his. "Excited for a new sister, Eli?"  
"Yes! I'm gonna treat her like my own baby!"  
I'm gonna treat her like my own baby!  
My own baby!_

I sat bolt upright as Eli's words echoed through my dream. I changed into jeans as fast as I could and slipped on the first shows I saw. I needed to get to the hospital and see Eli.


	7. Chapter 7

Halfway to the hospital, I took the time to check my watch. 5:16! I needed to kill time.

I went to The Dot for a coffee, and then sat in the park for a while. Only then did I realize how cold I was. It was just past seven, so I had time to go home and get my jacket. Then it was straight to see Eli, no matter how early it was. This was important.

Within a half-hour I was walking down the hallway of St. Helen's. Voices could be heard vaguely.

"You seem to be doing better, Elijah."  
"It's Eli, and yes. Two days in a hospital tends to do that to a person."  
"I'll be back soon to check on you."  
"Can't wait."  
I could see Eli's sarcasm hadn't faded. I smirked; maybe he was rubbing off on me. I walked through the doors to find him watching some mindless TV, obviously lost in thought.

"Eli?"  
"Oh hey Clare! You're here early… Everything ok?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Adoption! I mean, you could adopt Shelby!"  
"Clare… I'm only seventeen, I can't adopt a child."  
"But your parents aren't minors…"  
He stared at me quizzically for a moment, and then his eyes widened and he sat up straighter. "Clare, baby, you're a genius!"  
Soon he was kissing me, I pulled away and he looked confused. "What's wrong?"  
"There's a bit of a plot hole…"  
"What?"  
"How are we going to get them to give her up?"

"That's what we talk to them for… They're surprisingly nice people, Clare… Maybe they'll come around."  
At that moment Mark and Victoria walked in, carrying the green-eyed angel that had gotten us into this.

"We need to talk to you about Shelby."  
"Why? Is she sick? Let me see her!"  
"No, she's not sick." Nonetheless, they placed her into his arms, and he smiled giddily. The picture warmed my heart.

"We're going to leave her with you for a week."  
Both me and Eli's head snapped up and looked questioningly at them. Victoria looked unsure, but Mark was smiling broadly.

"We know you love that baby, and we want to give you time with her. We think that-"  
"I swear if you let anything happen to her!" Victoria interrupted, her eyes tearing up.  
"Victoria! You know he's a good kid, and he has his parents there with him."  
"He' s seventeen!"  
"And he's got a good head on his shoulders… You agreed to this."  
"Fine! One week… And that's it." Her expression softened. "Eli, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean… It's just that…"  
"I understand, Victoria… But I'll take good care of her. If anything goes wrong she's right back into your arms, I promise." I believed Eli, and I hoped they did too.

ELI'S POV

Keeping my cool had never been so difficult. My heart fluttered into my throat, which would explain the lump that knotted up in it. A whole week, with the most beautiful baby in the world. And the perfect time to practice for when she was back in my arms once again.

**Ok so next chapter I'm going to have Clare and Eli's week with Shelby! Brace yourselves! Reviews please! **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't want to pretend.  
I don't want to pretend to be Shelby's mother. I don't want to pretend I'm not terrified of this affecting me and Eli's relationship.

I don't want to pretend I'm not dying inside.

I've always wanted children, my whole life. And before this whole mess began, I thought I might even want to have them with Eli someday. But now I feel as if that's all wrecked, as if the experience of having  
this amazing man's child was taken from me. As if I was too late. And now here I was, in the hearse, a car seat in the back intended for a child that wasn't mine, on my way to pick up said child and spend a week pretending she was mine. For once in my life, I wasn't sure of myself. I wasn't sure if I could do this without breaking down. I didn't know how much longer the wick attached to the bomb that is my heart would last before it burst.  
Eli's POV  
My daughter in the back seat, the love of my life in the front. I couldn't be happier.  
If only those damn nerves in my stomach would calm down.  
When we were about five minutes from home, Shelby began to cry. Correction; scream. I almost, ALMOST clapped my hands over my ears.  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked frantically.  
"I don't know! Maybe she's scared, or needs a diaper change." Clare  
looked as panicked as I did.  
"Well pick her up, try to comfort her."  
"You want me to hold a baby in my lap in a car with a teenage driver?"  
Oh, right. "Uh, I guess not."

"She'll be fine for two minutes until we get home, I promise." Clare clapped her hand over mine Ina consoling manner, immediately comforting my nerves. I felt so safe with her, and I knew Shelby was safe too.

CLARES POV  
Dirty diaper.  
Empty stomach.  
Loneliness.

Yep. That's Shelby. She was always in need of something! By the time we would fix whatever was wrong, she was crying about something else! Eli had never even babysat before, a piece of information he had failed to share with me before this. The worst part was, both of our parents had gone out of town for the week, and I was staying at Eli's,  
completely lost in the world of fake parenthood. Shelby may not be my baby, but as of now, i was her mother figure. She was me and Eli's responsibility, and I wasn't letting him or Shelby down.  
Wahhhhhhhhh!  
I cringed, and looked at my watch. She had eaten fifteen minutes ago.  
You know what that means...  
This was going to be a fun week.  
ELI'S POV  
"Ok, she's asleep."  
"FINALLY!" I exclaimed, practically jumping to my feet and kissing her, partially because I was thankful for her help, and partially just because I loved her so much. She kissed back soon enough, and I was grateful that we finally had alone time. I liked kissing Clare. Duh, right? But the thing is, after me and Julia had sex, it was like kissing was rushed, and we were always trying to get to the next step.  
But with Clare we could kiss for hours, with no pressures.  
We were forced apart by the sound of a ghastly shriek. She must've gotten that from Julia, she threw a good tantrum when she wanted to. Clare pulled away and flashed me an artificial smile, "I'll get her." Within a minute Clare returned to my room with a whimpering Shelby,  
"She wants her daddy," Clare tried her hardest to make this seem like a good thing. I loved this baby, so much. But I wasn't used to this constant labor she brought on. I took her in my arms and poked her lightly in the nose, "That shrieking is not very attractive, Darling." She smiled in return, and I involuntarily smiled back.  
"She loves you so much, Eli." Clare was smiling, her eyes were misty.  
"I love her too... But you know who I love more?"  
She flashed me a grin and blushed. "You." I whispered, and bopped her nose, just like I did Shelby's.  
"I love you too, Goldsworthy." With that she kissed me, and Shelby squealed again. "Somebody's  
jealous..." Clare joked.  
I kissed Shelby on the forehead, and within minutes she was asleep. We moved her portable crib into my room and she slept for a few hours at a time. Me and Clare took turns taking care of her, but I didn't mind. We were like a little family.


	9. Chapter 9

Clares POV  
Wahhhhhhhhh!  
"Ugh!" me and Eli groaned in unison.  
"Your turn."  
"Ugh..." I groaned again, but nonetheless I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked in a sleepy haze to the corner of the room. "Hello, Miss Shelby," I cooed, "You know, I didn't get a man like your father by screaming all the time. It's really not very attractive." She stopped crying, and stared at me. "See? Now look how pretty you are when you're not crying!" I sighed happily, with just a bit of  
sadness before I said, "Beautiful eyes, just like your daddy's."  
"You know who has beautiful eyes?" I jumped a little at the voice behind me, and smiled sheepishly as Eli whispered into my neck, "You."  
I shivered a little, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled shyly, never knowing what to say after he compliments me.

"Shes probably hungry... And remember the rule; I feed her, you change  
her." 

Eli's POV  
"So this is that evil side Alli keeps mentioning..."  
"Since when do you talk to Alli?" Clare looked panicked. I smirked,  
"I was kidding... But is there something you need to tell me?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
"N-no." I was too tired to call her out. Ugh I really didn't want to change that diaper in twenty minutes...  
Sure enough, about a half hour later a cry was heard from the other side of the room. "Thats my cue." Clare rolled over and smiled at me sympathetically, but she was obviously glad it wasn't her this time. Within minutes I was back in bed, and the unexpected occured... 

Clares POV  
"Eli, are you okay?"  
"What makes you think I'm not?" he didn't have to be embarrassed about crying, but I laughed internally at his trying to cover it up.  
"I love her, Clare. I love Shelby so much."  
I placed a hand on his shoulder with empathy. "I know you do, Eli. That's why it's important for you to be involved-"  
"It doesn't matter how involved I am... They're still going to take her from me. It's not fair that I brought that beautiful child into this world, and they're keeping her all to themselves. They're  
selfish, Clare. Greedy and selfish."  
"Eli. That's why we're going to get her back for you. We're going to try and try, and were not going to give up. And if by some chance, we fail, we'll live on the fact that one day, you'll have other children, and they'll be just as beautiful as Shelby." 

Eli's POV  
I smiled softly and grasped her hand, brushing my thumb over the back. "Maybe she'll have blue eyes." I said this with caution, unsure of her reaction.  
"Or maybe he'll have beautiful green eyes, just like yours."

I breathed a sigh of relief, grateful not only because she wasn't angry with me, but also because there was a possibility of having children with her.  
"I love you Clare," then I did something I had no control over, I almost involuntarily pulled my skull ring off my index finger and slipped it onto hers, "I want to have a life with me."  
With that, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I love you, Elijah Goldsworthy." 

**Sorry it was so short… And new rule; five revies equals new chapter… Otherwise, I'm cutting it… I kinda feel like no one's reading anymore… :'(**


	10. Chapter 10

Clares POV  
When Shelby first got here; I couldn't wait for her to leave. But now I was dreading giving her back to that overprotective nut job. I was usually pretty tolerant of overprotective parents. I mean, look at mine. I'm still Saint Clare, and I have them to blame. But Victoria wasn't just strict, she was rude. Every time she opened her mouth, condescendence leaked out like water out of a broken dam.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a cry. Eli was in a deep sleep. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake. I walked over to Shelby and scooped her up, smiling and humming. I felt two strong but gentle arms cloak around my waist and Eli rested his chin on my shoulder. "Look, Shelby... It's daddy!" Shelby said a muffled "Daddy", something she had learned over the week.

Eli smiled at her and kissed her hand, "Im sleepy, I just wanted to make sure she was okay... Goodnight." He kissed my forehead and went back to bed.  
"Mommy."  
I snapped my head up and looked at the bed. Eli had heard it, too. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. I was secretly ecstatic that she called me mommy, but I was openly terrified of what Victoria's reaction would be if she found out.  
Eli was smirking, of course. "We really are like a little family, aren't we Clare-Bear?"  
Victoria melted from my mind and I evinced happiness. We really were.

Eli's POV  
The week was over way too fast, and in what seemed like ten minutes after we brought her, we were bringing her back to that pristine hell I hoped she would never have to call home.  
"Oh, my God! Give me my baby girl back!" God, Victoria was crazy. She snatched Shelby from my arms and practically screamed with a neurotic desperation, "Are you okay, sweetie? C'mon, punkin! Say mama!" Shelby just looked at her and blinked before bursting into tears. I heard a giggle from behind me and turned around to see Clare covering  
her mouth, red-faced.  
"Are you hungry, Shelly?" she seemed desperate to disregard the truth.  
"What did you do?" Mark nearly screamed as Victoria tried to coax Shelby to stop crying.  
"I didn't do anything!" I put my hands up, feeling attacked.  
"You freak! She's scared! I shouldn't have left her with a kid who wears black and drives a hearse!" The words stung, I'd heard them so many times.  
"Listen!" I looked to my side to find Clare grasping my hand, a hard expression on her soft face.  
"Clare." I warned.  
"Eli, let ME handle this." I was shocked, but I let her continue, knowing I wouldn't regret it.  
"Eli is an amazing man and he was an even better father this past week. She's been calling him 'Daddy' and just last night she called me 'Mommy'! So to call him a freak just shows how ridiculously ignorant you and your brainsick wife are!"  
"Clare, babe, they're not worth it. Let's go." we walked to the end of the driveway.  
"Eli... I'm sorry..."  
"Clare, why are you apologizing? That was amazing. Now there's something I need to do, I'll be right back. Get in the car. I walked to the front and eyed them viciously. "She's better off with me."  
"No, she's not. You're just a death-obsessed teenager," venomous judgment dripped from her words.  
"And you're judging me by the way I dress. What are you going to do when she wants to express herself differently?"  
"Shelby's perfect, she'd never want to dress like that."  
"That's what everyone thinks about their kids, but here I am. Just another 'death-obsessed' 'freak'"  
"That's different," Mark cut in. "Your parents had you when they were young."  
"I had Shelby when I was young, and she considers me her father. And what are you going to do when she brings home a boy you don't like?"  
"Forbid her from seeing him."  
"Shows what you know. Look, Shelby would be better off with me. My parents could help, and I would let you see her and-"

"Look, you little asshole! Who are you to come into our home and criticize us? You are never to see this baby again!"  
"Who's gonna stop me?" I kept my voice calm, something I've mastered  
over the years. With that I felt a sharp blow to the jaw. My lip was bleeding, I could taste it. In a few seconds Clare was at my side, I gently pushed her away and she complied.  
I tackled Mark and begin punching him repeatedly in the side of the face.  
"Eli, stop!" Clare pulled me off of him.  
Victoria just sat there screaming at me, Shelby was crying. I couldn't take her, not now. But I would get her one day, and this whole mess would be over.

Ok, so I don't know what to do! Please either PM me or review with ideas... Five reviews=new chapter, that's the rule... Thank you :)


	11. Chapter 11

Clares POV  
I leaned the ladder up against the side of the house and climbed, my feet moved slowly and cautiously, then faster with a sense of eagerness. Shelby was crying, but when she saw me, she smiled. "Hello, Miss Shelby." I cooed as I scooped her out of her crib.  
"Mommy."  
I sat bolt upright at the sound of Shelby's voice and glanced around the room in a panic. It was a dream.  
I felt a chilled perspiration on my skin, and I looked at the clock.  
3:22 AM  
I laid back down, I was shaking. Why had the dream scared me so much?  
Maybe this feeling wasn't fear...  
It was realization.  
That morning I put on a floral church dress, I had to look sweet for this. I spread on a touch of cream blush and some pink eye shadow and clear mascara, and I was out the door.

.  
I paid the driver and got out of the cab, my heart increasing slightly in pulse. As I walked up the driveway, it thumped to a rhythm similar to that of Heart Heart Heartbreak by Boys Like Girls. As I rang the doorbell, it raced uncontrollably. When Victoria opened the door, it leaped into my throat.  
"Clare! What are YOU doing here?" her voice was laced with hate.  
"I'm here to negotiate," I stitched imaginary confidence into my words. "Where is Shelby?"  
"Sleeping. And I don't want you to see her! You aren't at all a part of her life!"  
With that last shout, Shelby was startled awake, I could see her stirring in a portable crib. I pushed past victoria and scooped Shelby up gently. "Hey, sweetie." I whispered with a sweet smile.  
"Get away from her!" Victoria leaped at me, trying to get to the green-eyed angel I held.  
"Stop! You could hurt her!" I calmly handed Shelby to her, for her own safety. "Now, you have to understand that Shelby is better off with Eli. His parents are willing to adopt her, and then when Eli is eighteen  
he will get full custody. We would let you see her; you would still be a part of her life."  
"Who do you think you are? You and that atheist freak are trying to tear our family apart!"  
Shelby squealed. Victoria set her in her crib. "I need some air, when I get back, you better not be here."  
I eyed the whack job in front of me, then the beautiful child she was ruining. Oh, I would be gone when she got back. And I wouldn't be the only one.  
I didn't call a cab to get back home. I needed a car seat for Shelby. The walk was about an hour, I would have to call Eli.  
"Eli, hey. I'm near Mark and Victoria's... I'll explain later, but I need a ride."  
Eli was there in twenty minutes. He pulled up and without looking at me he asked, "Do you need to go home?"  
Then he saw Shelby and I said, "No. WE need to find somewhere to stay."

Eli's POV  
All I could do was gape at her, my jaw hanging down.  
"Eli, please, say something."  
I closed my mouth and managed to whisper a hoarse, "Clare..."  
"I couldn't let her stay with that... That psyho!"  
I still couldn't say anything, Clare's famous crystal blue orbs had darkened to the color of a stormy sky, and it scared me.  
"Put her in the car seat, we have to take her back."  
"But Eli-"  
"Now!" I barked, trying to hide the fact that, behind my angry exterior, I so badly wanted to run away with Clare and Shelby.  
"Eli, if we bring her back now we'll both end up behind bars! We need to go to a hotel, or your parents' house!"  
I thought for a moment, giving in to the temptations of my own family.  
"My parents would make us bring her back, I have enough savings for a motel, but we'd have to get jobs."  
Clare squealed and her eyes lightened, "Eli!" she leaned in the window and kissed my face and neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"  
"I love you, too." I was flushed with a dangerous combination of delirium and fear. If anyone, ANYONE finds out...  
We pulled up to a Holiday Inn, Shelby quietly sleeping in the backseat. I paid for a room for the night and we headed up on the elevator.  
Me and Clare had silently switched roles, she was bright-eyed and she seemed completely unaware of the fact that we had kidnapped an infant; and here I sat, one thing running through my mind.  
Consequences.  
What were we going to do? When Victoria finds out, we're screwed.  
"How's she going to know?"  
"I think she would realize her freaking baby's missing, Clare! That's it! Tomorrow, we go talk to her and explain what's happening!"  
"But Eli-"  
"Stop it, Clare! Just stop it! You're being insane and I've had enough! We are bringing this baby back tomorrow, I don't know what you were thinking being so stupid! Look at us, two teenagers, in a hotel room, with a freaking baby!"  
Ding!  
We reached our floor and I noticed that those entrancing blue capsules were filled to the brim with tears. She walked sadly out of the elevator and to the room. I came up behind her and rubbed her arms.  
"Clare, you know I love you but you have to understand, I'm terrified. We can't keep her, and we can't bring her back. But we have to, we're in danger and so is Shelby. And I shouldn't have blamed you, I should've turned the car around and brought her back, but I guess I was smitten with the idea of a family."  
I dared to look into her eyes, then Shelby's. Shelby was looking up at me from Clare's arms, that curious Glint glimmering in her eye. Clare looked as if she was dying to forgive me, but couldn't bring herself to speak. Suddenly, she kissed me, and I hoped everything would be okay. I pulled away slightly, long enough to whisper, "I love you."  
She kissed me harder in reply, and then Shelby began to whimper.  
We managed through the night, miraculously. Clare woke up shaking in a cold sweat, obviously nervous about tomorrow. And I couldn't say I wasn't.

I know it was short, Spazzykat! ;) I wanted a cliffhanger... Don't be  
a hater! And to the bad reviews I got, middle school boys can be so  
immature! I guess that's what I get for telling that kid about my  
fan fiction :/ anyway, read and review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

My heart was beating faster than ever before, but it couldn't be blood  
it was pumping. It was fear. Every nerve in my body tingled on end,  
and I was shaking. What if they hurt Clare? Or Shelby? Or me?  
I couldn't take this. I rested my forehead against to cool plastic of  
the steering wheel, tears of stress gliding down my cheeks. Suddenly a  
warm hand clamped softly on my shoulder.  
"Its okay, Eli. I'm scared, too." Clares voice was shaking, about to  
break.  
"This shouldn't be me Clare, I shouldn't be crying like a hormonal  
teen in my car. For at least the next fifteen minutes, you an Shelby  
are my family. I need to be strong for you." I gave her a weak smile,  
and she sent one right back. I interlaced my fingers with hers and  
squeezed her hand. "Lets do this."  
We gathered Shelby and headed up the long driveway. Victoria and Mark  
were sitting on the front swing. Mark was on a the phone, practically  
screaming with desperation. Victoria was sobbing, shakily saying, "I  
want my baby back."  
We approached them and Clare immediately surrendered Shelby to Mark,  
in case things got... Physical.  
I gulped loudly at the thought. Mark stood, intimidating the both of  
us, and Clare instead placed Shelby in the baby swing that sat near  
the porch.  
Suddenly a sharp pain flew to my jaw when a hand hit me, sending me  
flying backward. I staggered to my feet almost immediately, and still  
I was too late. Mark had Clare pinned, repeatedly sending sharp,  
painful blows to her face. "Get the he'll off of her!"  
I lunged at him, but instead was tackled by some insane force.  
Victoria.  
She was weak and vulnerable, and I pushed her off of me, running to  
Clare. Mark had stepped off of her and she lay in a heartbreaking heap of pain in the grass. "Oh, God. Clare."  
"Eli." she said flatly, on the verge of unconsciousness. She had hit  
her head, but she was still breathing. I found her hand, never letting my eyes leave hers. "Shh, sh. It's okay, you'll be okay." with my other hand I brushed her hair of her forehead.  
When he eyes closed, I checked her heartrate and breahing one more time. She would make it.  
But that didn't supress my rage.  
I walked slowly over to Mark, baring my teeth and letting out a low  
growl.  
"Get away from our family."  
"No," I responded through clenched teeth. "You stay away from ours."  
With that, I picked Shelby up and kissed her forehead, before calming  
her and placing her back in her swing. I couldn't do this to her  
again. I couldn't put her through the pain of this fight any longer.  
I had to give her up.

Clares POV  
I awoke to see a blurry black and white figure in front of me. I felt  
a warm brush of fingers sweep my hair off my face, and Eli's green  
orbs soon came into focus.  
"Clare? Clare! You're awake? Clare?" His voice dripped with panic,  
and I searched through my brain to find the words.  
"E-Eli..."  
"Yeah, yeah it's me... It's Eli. How're you feeling?"  
Then it hit me, an unbearable pain swept over my brain and my hand  
flew to my temple. Eli grabbed my wrist to stop it.  
"Dont touch it, that'll make it worse."  
I obeyed him, wincing. "W-what happened?"  
"Mark, he attacked you. That-"  
My own congused thoughts droned him out. Suddenly it all came to me,  
Mark pushing me and me hitting my head. Him punching me with no mercy.  
My vision blurring to darkness...  
It made me mad, which made the agonizing pain so much worse.  
"He attacked you, Clare. And we're not going to let him get away with  
it." He spoke through clenched teeth, and it broke me from my  
thoughts. "I told my mom, and she's lookig for attourneys. God, I  
can't believe he would go after a defenseless 15-year-old girl."  
Suddenly a crazy thought occured to me. Maybe it was wishful thinking,  
maybe it was the pain meds.  
Maybe it was logic.  
"If hegets charged with assault, could they lose custody of Shelby?"  
His emerald eyes widened, and I got a buzzy, excited feeling in the  
pit of my stomach. "I knew I kept you around for a reason!" he joked  
and I slapped his arm.  
"I have to call my mom," he kissed me with a new passion, gratitude.  
"I love you." He stepped into the hallway and unheard muffled voices,  
and soon enough I drifted to sleep.  
"Clare, wake up. I have news!" I felt myself being gently shaken, and  
my eyelids fluttered open.  
"What is it, Eli?" my voice was groggy and lazy.  
"My mom got the best attorney in town, and she thinks she can get us  
Shelby!"  
I was suddenly wide awake, "Eli, babe, that's amazing!" he leaned down and kissed me.  
"Are you ready to be a mom?"  
The thought excited me and terrified me at the same time, and I pushed the latter aside.  
Maybe, just maybe, we could be a family. 

Eli's POV

I looked in the mirror and adjusted my tie. I guessed I looked nice enough, but then I noticed that my nails were painted sloppily with black nail polish

_A good way to look trustworthy for the judge._

I took the nail polish off and drove with my parents to pick up Clare. She walked over to my car, picking at her nails nervously. She looked beautiful as always, in a floral dress and white cardigan. Her curls were pinned back to one side with a flower pin. She looked so… Put together. I could tell this was important to her.

"You look pretty," I flashed what I hoped was a confident smile.

"Thanks, you look nice, too."

The rest of the ride was silent, and the air was thick with anxiety for the events to follow. We had taken this too far, I thought. Why couldn't I just be content with visiting Shelby at Mark and Victoria's house? Why did I need her for myself?

_Because she's _my _daughter._

The voice in the back of my head brought back my justification. Too soon, we were at the courthouse.

My heart rate increased to a terrifying new speed when we walked into the room, and the judge brought the court to order. "Mr. Goldsworthy, the McConoly's* tell us you kidnapped their daughter.

I opened my mouth to explain, but Clare spoke up. "It was me, Your Honor. I kind of brought Eli into it against his will. But you have to understand, I didn't think Shelby was safe with them. They've been very condescending toward us, and they've even been physically violent. "  
The judge looked at Clare, then at me. He nodded. "Ms. Edwards, we have records of you being in the hospital recently. What this brought on by the McConoly's?" He eyed her bandage suspiciously.

"Yes, Mark pushed me down and I hit my head. He then hit my repeatedly in the face. I was knocked unconscious."  
He looked at me again and raised an eyebrow, I nodded as if to authenticate her story.

"And have they ever hurt you, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Mark hit me in the jaw once." I kept my voice calm and even, just like Clare did.

"Why?"

"I told him Shelby was better off with me, and I still think she is. They're obviously dangerous when provoked," I looked at them with an accusing look, and they looked at the floor guiltily.

"And have you ever physically hurt either of the McConoly's?"

"I hit Mark, in self-defense."

"The judge considered this, and he nodded once again. I wondered what he was thinking; whose side was he on?

"And what about verbal abuse, is this common?"  
"Very common. She's openly judged me on my way of dress, what I drive, and my religious views," Her words echoed in my mind. I'd heard the insults so often, why did they still hurt so much?

"He did it too!" A shout could be heard clear across the courthouse. "They said I was crazy! I'm NOT crazy!" The judge only smirked, and I almost laughed.

"Have either of them ever hurt Shelby?"  
The thought of them hurting my baby made my heart sink. I had to save her. "No, but who's to say they won't?"  
"No!" Mark shouted. "Shelby's the light of our lives and we could never hurt her!" I almost smirked when I saw Victoria trying desperately to squeeze false tears from her eyes.

"Why wouldn't you? I specifically remember you saying you would forbid Shelby from everything you didn't approve of. We didn't obey you, and you attacked us. Why would Shelby be different?"  
Clare looked at me and gave me a small smile, and the judge contemplated what I said.

"And how much experience do you have with childcare Mr. Goldsworthy?"  
"Well, not much. But I did care for Shelby for a full successfully. And my parents would always be available for help. And I was planning on taking some parenting classes…"

"Mmhm, I see," the judge scribbled something in his notebook and I shot Clare a panicked, pleading look.

_It'll be okay,_ she mouthed, and my nerves settled slightly. She reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I'll go over my notes, and you'll be called back here some time tomorrow."

Me and Clare thanked the judge, but then we couldn't get out of there fast enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Eli's POV  
I sat nervously by the phone; palms sweating, foot tapping, and heart racing. I jumped a little when a warm hand clamped over my clammy one.

"Calm down, Eli. We'll get through this, either way," Clare's voice shook ever so slightly, and I wondered if she felt as horrible as I did.

"Thanks, Clare. And I need to thank you. You know, for staying with me through all this."

She laughed and I stared at her, confused. "What's so funny?"

She caught her breath and flashed me and effortlessly dazzling smile, "I was just going to thank you for letting me be a part of Shelby's life for these past few weeks."  
"I've been meaning to ask you, Clare…" my voice trailed with restiveness.

"What is it?" Her blue eyes were alight with concern.

"Nevermind."

"Okay, well, if you change your mind, tell me." She sounded slightly disappointed, and I hated to leave her hanging. But my question would just have to wait.

The phone rang and I shot Clare a panic-stricken look. "What do I do?"  
She looked at me with an amused expression. "Answer it."  
_Oh, right. _ I fumbled around and finally managed to remove the phone from the receiver and bring it shakily to my ear. "Goldsworthy."

"_Hello, Mr. Goldsworthy. I'm calling to inform you of the best babysitting agency in Toronto-"_

_Click. _I hung up, disappointed, and looked at Clare. Judging by the look on her face, I knew she had heard. She was biting her lip, trying not to smile. Suddenly, she broke and burst into a fit of laughter. "An omen?" She managed breathlessly between giggles.

Subconsciously, I had begun to laugh with her. The mood was lightened, and my nerves were beginning to relax. We sat in a joyful silence for a peaceful moment, and Clare leaned over and kissed me. The kiss was chaste, but passionate. We were broken apart by the phone ringing. I practically leaped for it. "Goldsworthy," I said gaspingly.

"Is this a bad time, Mr. Goldsworthy?" The female voice on the other end of the line was suspicious and laced lightly with annoyance.  
"No, no. Is this news about Shelby?" My voice sounded desperate and eager, but I didn't care.

"Yes, but I can't share the information with you over the phone. You'll need to come down to the courthouse in about an hour. Good luck and I wish you the best. Any questions?"  
The rehearsal in her voice told me she had already called Mark and Victoria.

"Um, no. Thank you." We hung up and me and Clare climbed into the hearse and headed downtown.

We walked into a room full of buzzing conversation. We both jumped when the judge slammed down his gavel, and the room fell silent.

"Now, I was up all night thinking about this case, about that baby and her future family."  
"Excuse me, Your Honor, but there's something I'd like to say." Clare stood slowly and cautiously, looking at me with a lethal combination of fear and confidence. The fear in her eyes showed that what she was doing would be risky, but the confidence showed that she was going to do it anyway.

"My whole life there's been fighting in my house. Between my mom and my dad, me and parents, me and my sister… everyone was always arguing with someone. And it killed me, it still does. Now I've only known this baby for a short amount of time, but I love her. And I can't stand the thought of her growing up like I did. Thank you." She sat back down and looked at me with misty eyes, and I smiled at her.

"Ms. Edwards, you and Mr. Goldsworthy are two of the smartest, most caring teenagers I've ever seen in this courtroom. And even before that speech, I was sure that this baby belongs with you. Shelby Julia Goldsworthy will be given to your parents, and when you turn eighteen, she will be put into your custody. Congratulations, and I give you both my blessing." He was smiling, and his eyes were bright.

Soon, Clare's eyes were around me, and her lips were on mine. "Now what'd you want to ask me earlier?"  
"I wanted to know if… After we turn eighteen… You wanted to be Shelby's mother?"  
Instead of answering, she kissed me passionately on the mouth, smiling into the kiss. Victoria was screaming and Mark was furious, but I didn't care.

I've said it before, but this time, I knew.

We were a family.

**That's the end! I know :'(… But there will be a sequel! I'll start it whenever I get the chance, maybe tomorrow ****! And I would like to thank everyone who stayed faithful to this story, I love you guys! Be sure to review! Bye for now! 3**


End file.
